


Dudes at Mystery Manor

by orphan_account



Series: Simpheads For Life [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Epic Bromance, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Shepard loves Simon Snow, Simon Snow loves Shepard, True Love, bros at a haunted house, dragon boy, mystery manor omaha, shepard is a wizard, simon has magic!, simpard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Halloween has always been Shepard’s favorite holiday. A perfect excuse to dress like any creature you want, talk to perfect strangers, and get bags of free candy in exchange for not vandalizing the neighborhood. For the first time in their relationship, he finally talked Simon into going back to America just so he could share the glory of Mystery Manor in Omaha.“My dude, you’ve really never been to a haunted house?” he was so excited to take his main bro out for his first Halloween experience. Haunted houses, dressing up, trick-or-treating, the whole package deal.
Relationships: Shepard & Simon Snow
Series: Simpheads For Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753396
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Simpard is life





	Dudes at Mystery Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts), [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts).



> Simpard is the greatest bromance ever created! 
> 
> I hope you love their love story at Mystery Manor Omaha!

Halloween has always been Shepard’s favorite holiday. A perfect excuse to dress like any creature you want, talk to perfect strangers, and get bags of free candy in exchange for not vandalizing the neighborhood. For the first time in their relationship, he finally talked Simon into going back to America just so he could share the glory of Mystery Manor in Omaha.

“My dude, you’ve really never been to a haunted house?” he was so excited to take his main bro out for his first Halloween experience. Haunted houses, dressing up, trick-or-treating, the whole package deal. 

“No way. I grew up in homes, and then we were in school every October from the time we were 11 years old. Besides,” he adds, “I don’t like being scared. I’ve had enough goblins jumping at me from behind bushes trying to kill me. I’m good.”

“Don’t worry, bro, I’ll protect you” Shepard would never let anything bad happen to his sweet dragon boy. He would fight any goblin that tried to come at them. Simon reached out, taking Shepard’s hand. He knew with Shepard, he’d always be cared for and protected. 

They had both dressed up for the occasion. Simon left his dragon wings and tail visible, wearing a red track suit and a horned headband. Shepard dressed as a movie wizard, complete with pointy hat, robes and a plastic wand. 

Just then, the little girl dressed as a pixie right in front of them in the line turned around to look at Simon and his wings. 

“BOO!” She shouted at him. 

Startled, Simon jumped and squeezed Shepard’s hand.

 **“STOP IT! YOU’RE SCARING HIM!”** Shepard yelled at the little girl. She turned to her mom, crying about the big mean wizard man. 

Simon turned and gave Shepard a sheepish grin. 

“Dude, I think I love you. You’re the best bro a dragon could ask for.”


End file.
